


Hazbin Hotel characters fav. products to relax

by Adamya (Frost_Bytten_Warrior), Frost_Bytten_Warrior



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Bytten_Warrior/pseuds/Adamya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Bytten_Warrior/pseuds/Frost_Bytten_Warrior
Summary: Just a list of the hazbins favorite products to relax
Relationships: LGBTQ - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Sir Pentious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does this make sense? No.
> 
> Do I give a fuck? Also no.

[Honey, I washed my hair](https://www.lushusa.com/hair/shampoo-bars/honey-i-washed-my-hair/9999905563.html)

[Candy Rain](https://www.lushusa.com/hair/conditioners/candy-rain/9999909150.html)

[Ocean Salt](https://www.lushusa.com/face/cleansers/ocean-salt/9999902128.html)

[Mmmelting Marshmallow Moment](https://www.lushusa.com/bath/bath-oils/mmmelting-marshmallow-moment/9999907860.html)

[Flowers Barrow](https://www.lushusa.com/bath/bath-oils/flowers-barrow/9999907868.html)

[Melusine](https://www.lushusa.com/bath/bath-bombs/melusine/9999909248.html)

[A French Kiss](https://www.lushusa.com/bath/bubble-bars/a-french-kiss/9999904096.html)

[Wiccy Magic Muscles](https://www.lushusa.com/body/massage-bars/wiccy-magic-muscles/9999903862.html)

[1000 kisses deep](https://www.lushusa.com/fragrances/perfume/1000-kisses-deep/9999901556.html)

[Elbow grease](https://www.lushusa.com/body/body-lotions/elbow-grease/9999906422.html)

[Plaque Sabbath](https://www.lushusa.com/new/toothpaste-jelly/plaque-sabbath/9999909734.html)


	2. Lucifer

[Dragon Fire and Brimstone](https://www.royaltysoaps.com/collections/body-lotions/products/dragonfire-brimstone-body-lotion)

[Amber Desert](https://www.royaltysoaps.com/collections/literary-candles/products/amber-desert-soy-candle-terrain?variant=17024080773191)

[Blood Moon diamond soap](https://www.royaltysoaps.com/collections/diamond-soaps/products/blood-moon-diamond-soap?variant=7559879295040)

[Brown Sugar & Fig](https://www.bathandbodyworks.com/p/brown-sugar-andamp-fig-shower-gel-023112615.html?cgid=retired-fragrances#start=22)

[Cashmere Glow (pillow spray so he can sleep better)](https://www.bathandbodyworks.com/p/cashmere-glow-fine-fragrance-mist-021697487.html?cgid=retired-fragrances#start=7)

[Cinnamon Sugared Donut](https://www.bathandbodyworks.com/p/cinnamon-sugared-donut-3-wick-candle-024633186.html?cgid=all-candles#start=10)

[Chocolate Marshmallow Cloud ](https://www.bathandbodyworks.com/p/chocolate-marshmallow-cloud-3-wick-candle-024643603.html?cgid=all-candles#start=16)

[Sugar Daddy-O](https://www.lushusa.com/hair/conditioners/sugar-daddy-o/9999909018.html)

[Vanilla Fairy](https://www.royaltysoaps.com/collections/perfume-oils/products/vanilla-fairy-perfume-oil)

[Country Apple](https://www.bathandbodyworks.com/p/country-apple-fine-fragrance-mist-022731746.html#q=country%2Bapple&lang=en_US&start=1) (Me: You know I had to. Lucifer: Not Funny [Also Lucifer](https://media.giphy.com/media/12PIT4DOj6Tgek/giphy.gif))


End file.
